PeinNaru
by AttitudeDragon
Summary: YAOI! manXman. Parings PeinNaru, Sasodei, SasoDeiNaru, And More. LEMONS! Dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did it would have yaoi ALL the time.

Pairing

PeinNaru = Chap 1

Sasodei = Chap 2

KisIta = Chap 3

KakuHidan Chap 4

ZetsuTobi Chap 5

SasoNaru = Chap 6

DeiNaru =Chap 7

SasoDeiNaru (3some!) Chap 8 **last chapter**

This is my FIRST attempt at lemon(s), so don't hate, or i'll cry, I will

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein licked his lips at the sight before him. His little Naru-Chan was laying on Pein's ( the 'leader' of Akatsuki) bed. Naruto's pants and boxers were off, while his shirt was still on. A adorable blush painted his tan cheeks. His golden locks spread across the pillow, his tan hands were tied right above his head making it impossible to move them. His eyes were also covered by a black silk blindfold. Thus giving him a look that screamed 'FUCK ME!'

Pein's hands slide up the blonde kitsune's sides savoring every curve and dip. He finally removed the last article of clothing so there was nothing standing in his way between him and his blonde kitsune.

Pein dipped his head on to Naruto's dripping dick, flicking his tongue out, and trailing it up to the tip, which earned him a long pleasurable moan from the body below him.

" P-Pein, t-take off t-the b-blindfold p-p-please." Practicality begged Naruto. He wanted to see his seme.

Chucking, Pein removed the blindfold. Only to stare into big, innocent, blue eyes. Pein had to use every ounce of will-power not to fuck him right there and then. After the blindfold was thrown god knows where, the next thing to go was the restraints Naruto's hands. Immediately after Naruto's hand were free they shot up to clutch Pein's orange hair as if it was his life line.

Smiling to himself, Pein once again dipped his head to Naru's weeping crock. Taking the weeping member in his mouth Pein started bobbing his head making Naru moan in pleasure. After awhile of bobbing his head, Pein switched to deep-throating him.

Naruto not be able to take all of this released into Pein's awaiting mouth. All the while blushing like mad. Pein liked the cum off of his chin, started trailing butterfly kisses up Naruto's chest making said boy purr in satisfaction.

Naruto took Pein's head in between his hands and brought said item to his mouth for a kiss. Smirking in to the kiss Pein let his tongue slip into the younger's mouth.

Naruto half-heartily fought back, but was quickly over powered. Breaking the kiss for some air , Pein brought three fingers to Naruto's mouth.

" Suck" And that's exactly what Naru did. He sucked, and coated and, softly bit. All this made Pein moan/groan with pleasure. Growling, Pein took his fingers and dangerously slow slide his fingers down Naruto's stomach and down to his entrance. Slipping one in making Naru's breath hitch. He slowly added another finger. Naruto started sweating a little. Kissing Naruto as to distract him Pein slid the third finger in and started stretching him while thrusting his fingers in and out.

Believing his uke was stretched enough, Pein pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his stone hard member. Looking at Naru for the ok sign and getting a nod in approve he slowly slide himself in until he said fully covered. He waited for Naruto to get used to his size.

Naruto balded his hands in to fist with the sheet in between in fingers. He started wiggling his hips shotting pleasure up both males spines.

Taking the okay Pein pulled out only to thrust back in making Naru scream.

"Naru-chan, maybe we should-" Pein started but was interrupted by Naruto shaking his and telling him to move.

With a nod Pein began to thrust into his blonde uke.

" PEIN t-there!" Smirking to himself for finding the spot that will make his blonde see stars, he hit said spot with every thrust earning him loud moans and screams from the body beneath him.

Naruto felt a knot beginning to form in his stomach, wrapped his arms tightly around his lovers neck. In return Pein wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist.

" PEIN"

Pein knew Naruto was reaching his limit. He was to. With a two more thrust Naruto released all over Pein's chest, and his stomach.

"Naruto"

After three more thrust Pein shot his seed deep in side Naruto.

Falling on top of his uke, Pein regained his breathe and slid out of Naruto. Only to flop right next to him. Almost instantly Naruto curled up to Pein. Smiling Pein slid his arms around the one he loved.

" Love you Pein" Naruto mumbled sleepily

" Love you, Naruto" Came the reply

Before Pein went to sleep he had one thought. _Mine_

Okay, its like 5:20 in the morning and I'm leaving for my trip in 30minutes. And I haven't gotten ** ANY** Sleep. This is my first lemon and yes in the next 7 chapters there **WILL** be lemons.

Thank you ZeroTheDestroyer. I got this Idea a couple hours after I read ur email/reply

Sorry if they suck

Ill update when I get back

Love ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!!

Here's a quick one!!!

Sasodei ~ enjoy

SASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEISASODEI

Sasori sat at his desk in the Akatsuki hideout doing the dreaded paper work. _Damn. Where does it all come from?'_ Sasori asked himself. He would _much_ rather be pounding his little uke into the bed. Though, he would never admitted that. He sighed for the twentieth time that day. Just as he was about to continue write a two hands slide from his shoulders, and down his chest. Sasori caught a blonde pony tail and knew it was his uke, Deidara.

"Brat... what are you doing? You know I have to finish all this paperwork." Sasori said, though secretly enjoying it. Deidara hands slide further down Sasori's chest.

"But danna, your making me feel so unwanted," Sasori could just hear the pout that was on Deidara's face. Those cute plump pink lips pout. That thought alone made the puppet-master moan.

Deidara's hands slide into Sasori's pants and started slowly playing with the small tent that was forming making Sasori moan slightly. Deidara smirked and suddenly grab the red-head's dick. Sasori grabbed the surprised Deidara's wrist and quickly picked him up, and dumped his little Dei on the bed.

Deidara gave a slight gasp of surprise when he was dumped on the bed, giving Sasori the change to invade Dei's mouth, while trying his hands to the bed-post.

Sasori sat up straddling Deidara. He brought his hands up and ripped Dei's shirt in half.

"Dannnnnnaaaaaa, if you keep doing that I'll never be able to keep a shirt longer then three weeks!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and lowered his mouth to Dei's collarbone biting it, hard. Deidara gave a gasp has he felt his lover's teeth sink into his skin. Sasori quickly got rid of all the other clothing that was getting in his way. Making it so they were both naked.

Sasori flicked his tongue and dragged it down Dei's chest to his navel making Deidara moan. Satisfied with the sounds coming from his blonde lover, he took Dei's member in his mouth. Deidara groan and buckled his hips, trying to get more of his dick into Sasori's mouth.

Sasori placed his hands on Dei's hips stopping them from moving.

"ugh, d-danna, stop t-teasing me."

Sasori removed his mouth from Dei's member with a small 'pop'ing sound. He placed three fingers in front of Dei's mouth.

"Suck," And that was all that was needed to be said. Deidara wrapped his tongue around the red-heads fingers. He sucked, coated, and gave small nips.

"ugh, d-damn Dei," Sasori said as he gave small maons.

He finally removed his fingers and placed one at Dei's entrance. He pushed his finger in, making Dei squirm.

He added a second. Dei gripped the sheets.

And he added the third. Sasori began scissoring the blonde uke. And then Deidara felt him hit that one spot that makes him see stars.

"DANNA!!," was echoed though the room.

Sasori smirked. '_found it.'_ Sasori soon started pumping his fingers in, and out of Deidara. All the while Deidara was moaning and withering underneath Sasori's body.

"Ugh, d-danna, -uhg"

Once Sasori thought Dei was stretched enough he removed his fingers earning a whimper from Deidara.

"heh, your impatient tonight Dei," Sasori said smirking. Deidara pouted cutely, earning him a passionate kiss from Sasori.

Sasori placed the tip of his dick at Dei's entrance and without warning slammed in causing Deidara to scream and moan. Deidara buckled his hips making Sasori go farther then ever-before. And that made something snap in Sasori.

He started going faster and harder then before. Thus bringing pleasure to the both of them. After a few more thrusts Deidara released all over the stomachs and chests. Deidara's release triggered Sasori's.

Sasori hovered over Dei to exhausted to move. After he got some strength he pulled out (making dei whimper) and flopped down beside the younger male.

Deidara turned and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, and Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's small waist.

" Love you"

"Love you to, un"

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hop you liked it!!!

Schools starting in 5 days so ill update on September 26, or earlier.

Hikaru


	3. Chap3 KisIta

HEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SO SORRY!!! I lost track on when I said I would update. Hehehe sorry.

**READ!!!!**

Im taking request now. If u want me to write a story/one short for u let me now by pm or review.

All I need to know is:

Yaoi or Yuri

Show or game it from.

The names -of course-

Lemon or no lemon

and if u want any certain things in the story.

I already have some request -coughalotcough- so it might take me awhile to write them. -if I get any-

Here's chapter 3,!!

srry if Itachi is a little-or more- OOC

There will be a very small Itachi-uke-mode as well -BWAHAHA-

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXx

_Kisame walked toward the room he shared with Itachi, his partner and lover. Kisame had just come back from a two week long mission and he was dieing to see his little Ita. Once he reached his door, he slipped inside and slide out of his shoes. _

_He saw Itachi sitting on his bed without a shirt and legs parted slightly. Kisame licked his lips at the sight. He silently walked behind Itachi and wrapped his arms around him, watching as he jumped slightly. Kisame brought his lips to his lover's ears and whispered, _

"_Well, isn't this a welcoming sight." _

_Itachi turned around to look at Kisame. He smiled and throw his arms around Kisame's neck. Kisame smiled and kissed Itachi on the lips, watching as Itachi gave a small giggle. Itachi suddenly got a great idea with a sly smile he pounced on Kisame. _

Yeah, that's how all this started, with a simple kiss and giggle. Kisame was brought back to Earth when Itachi screamed his name. He grinned and slammed in harder into the little weasel.

"Kisame!"

Kisame grabbed his uke's weeping cock, and started pumping it while thrusting in. Hard. Itachi wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. Kisame pulled out and slammed back in. Moments later he felt something sticky on his chest.

After a few more thrust Kisame Came into his Itachi, and slumped forward. He brought his lips to Itachi's ear.

"I love you, Itachi"

"I love you too, Kisame."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, not as good as the other too.

Next update will be in 1 week or sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

KakuHidan

Kakuzu Sighed as he finished his mission report. He missed his little Jashinist.

_Bang!_

Damn. Pein was at it again with the Kyuubi holder. Man it seem like he was always fucking the living day-lights out of the poor kid.

_Bang!_

Kakuzu wanted his little Jashinist back. But no, Leader just had to send him on a mission. Alone. Kakuzu saighed again and went to his bed. He fell back and soon fell asleep.

_1 hour later;_

Hidan walked though the door leading to his room that he shared with Kakuzu. He had blood all over him. He sent his -now clean- scythe on his deck and turned to the bed where his boyfriend was sleeping. An evil grin climbed its way on to his face.

Hidan peeled of his clothes and tied Kakuzu to the bed post. He climbed on his lap and kissed him on lips, causing Kakuzu to wake up. Kakuzu tried to move his hands put found out that he was tied up.

Hidan removed his clothes and moved so he was right over Kakuzu member. Kakuzu's eyes widen right as Hidan thrusted down ward. A pain filled and a pleasureful moan filled the room. Hidan continued to bounce up down on Kakuzu's dick. The silver haired nin started to kiss down the masked nin's neck and chest. Hidan moved back to his boyfriends mouth. He slid his tongue into the others mouth. Where Kakuzu bit it drawing blood. Hidan closed his eyes in pleasure.

It wasnt long before Kakuzu came into Hidan.

"Hida-chan, untie me," Kakuzu said out of breathe and tired. Hidan did just that. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist and pulled Hidan down for another passionate kiss.

End.

Sucks I know. I havent been getting a lot of sleep lately, so I cant really think of anything better.

Hikaru


	5. ZetsuTobi

Hey all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wont be able to update my stories for, Idk how long. My mom took my computer :( So I hope you like this. Ill update when I can.

Zetsu placed a loving kiss on his lover's chest. Tobi moaned as Zetsu slide into his entrance. Tobi's hands clenched into fist with the silk sheets inbetween them. Zetsu sheathed himself in Tobi before he pulled out, only to ram back in.

"Ah!ahhhhhh" Tobi screamed out when his lover hit his sweet spot. Zetsu smiled, _'Found it.'_

Zetsu repeated the action multiple times. Tobi moved his hands so they were on Zetsu's back. Right as the Zetsu hit his sweet spot again, tobi dug his nails into his lover's back and pulled them dowm. Causing Zetsu to moan, the scratches are sure to leave marks for awhile. Zetsu took Tobi's hands and tied them onto the headboard with Tobi's headband. He placed his hands on the mask wearing ninja's nipple and started to play with them.

Tobi's back arched, pressing his bare chest against Zetsu's. Zetsu removed his hands from Tobi's nipples and ran them up and down Tobi's erect and leaking member. Tobi bit his lip and slid his eyes closed.

Zetsu pull out and rammed back in.

In, out. In, out. In,out.

All the while Zetsu rub Tobi's member inbetween his hands. Up, down, up down.

"ZETSU!!!" Tobi screamed out at he released. His seed spreading onto Zetsu's chest and both of their stomachs. Zetsu followed suit. Both panting and sweaty.

"I love you Zet-kun." A sleepy Tobi said.

"I love you too my uke. :

END!


	6. Authors notePLZ READ

Hey Guys,

I just want to let you know why I haven't been updating.

First, school has been giving a lot of homework.

Second, I've been having a lot of test. About one major on week. For the past month and a half.

And lastly. I just found out my Grandfather -who I am very close with- has stage 4 lung cancer. And the docs said that -without treatment- he would have about 3-4 months. I'm leaving to go see him in about 2 weeks. Ill try to work on the chapters for all my stories, I have a few done I just have to go over them. I'm hoping that he will have longer than 3-4 months. I might not update for a while. My family didn't expect this, It came as a surprise.

But I promise that I WILL update in a few months.

I hope all of you are still interested in my stories even though I haven't been updating.

Love Hikaru


End file.
